Durmiente
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: A ella le gusta dormir a su lado.


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **DURMIENTE**

[Oneshot]

* * *

 _A ella le gusta dormir a su lado._

* * *

 **i. lactancia**

Kagura Sakata es pequeña y babosa. Sougo Okita es pequeño y no tan baboso; aunque tampoco es tan pequeño como ella, él es unos meses y centímetros más grande. Ella es suave, ruidosa y roja, él es suave, inteligente y balbucea lo justo sólo para conseguir algo.

En la guardería siempre están juntos aunque no son amigos. Se la pasan arrojándose juguetes en la cabeza. A veces comida. Casi nunca comida. Él es el blanco favorito de ella y ella la diana favorita de él.

Cuando Gintoki Sakata, el padre de ella, y Mitsuba Okita, la hermana mayor de él, van a recogerlos por la tarde, siempre los encuentran durmiendo, recuperando la energía perdida en el día. A veces ella tiene la cabeza casi recargada en la espalda de él, a veces están dormidos de frente, la mano de él casi rozando los deditos de ella.

—Sólo duermen cuando están uno junto al otro —les explica el profesor Hasegawa a sus tutores cuando ellos preguntan y aunque Gintoki tuerce el gesto, disgustado, y Mitsuba sonríe con buen humor para ocultar su preocupación, ninguno de los dos pide que los separen.

 **i. infancia**

Ella toma su mochila y dice adiós a papá Gintoki agitando ambas manos en el aire. Tiene siete años y va a un campamento mixto con su amiga Soyo durante tres días después de mucho rogar para el permiso. Gintoki le dice adiós cuando el autobús deja la acera frente a la casa y ella le lanza un beso al aire como siempre que se despide para ir a la escuela.

Kagura se sienta al lado de la ventana y el asiento a su lado queda vacío porque a Soyo no la han dejado tomar el bus e irán a dejarla hasta el lugar del campamento. De repente, alguien se sienta a su lado y ella gira la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con Okita Sougo mirándola inexpresivamente unos centímetros por encima.

—Hey, China. Cuánto tiempo.

Ella tuerce el gesto cuando escucha su viejo apodo del jardín de niños y apunta sus dedos a los ojos de su nuevo compañero de asiento. Se los pica en un sólo movimiento y él se queja instantáneamente. Kagura se ríe y le dice que se lo merece por sádico. Comienzan a pelear porque él le pegará los piojos a ella y él se burla porque ella cree todavía en esas leyendas piojosas. Además un Okita no tiene piojos.

El viaje dura dos horas con quince minutos y, aunque Kagura no acostumbra a dormir en carros ni autobuses, siente sueño repentino a la mitad del camino y acaba cerrando sus ojos sin querer, porque sabe que no debería bajar su guardia cuando el tonto del sádico está cerca suyo.

Kagura se duerme en el hombro de él y él duerme inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

Pero primero le rayó la cara, por supuesto. Por algo es un sádico.

 **iii. adolescencia**

Kagura recorta el patrón para el nuevo edificio que le falta a su maqueta de la ciudad y le pide a Soyo que le pase el pegamento. El pegamento se lo pasa Hijikata y Kondo la ayuda a pegarlo. A su lado, Sougo designa los espacios en el papel cascarón para cada edificio.

Todos están en la sala de la casa de Kagura desde primera hora de la mañana porque ella está castigada y tiene prohibido salir, la tarea es en equipo y se entrega al día siguiente. Pasan cinco horas más y se dan tiempo para comer, pasan otras tres y el trabajo está a punto de finalizar, pero ya es cerca de la medianoche.

Reparten tareas de último momento: Hijikata y Kondo terminarán de hacer los últimos ajustes de la maqueta ya que viven en la misma casa. Soyo se ha marchado desde hace dos horas y tiene encargado pintar un cielo para usar como fondo para la maqueta. Kagura debe crear las diapositivas y Sougo es el asignado de hacer la presentación oral, así que sólo debe practicar adecuadamente lo que debe decir.

Todos se despiden de ella, pero Kagura atrapa a Sougo por el cuello de la playera antes de que dé vuelta en la esquina y le obliga a egresar de nuevo a su casa.

—Ayúdame.

Él se niega porque es su tarea asignada, pero ella le amenaza con el puño en alto y con sabotear la presentación.

—Mi calificación no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Ella sabe que a él sí le importa y tras un rato de estira y afloja termina cediendo. Él le dicta lo que debe escribir y ella le pone monerías de efectos, dibujos y vídeos a la presentación. A cambio, ella escucha su ensayo de la presentación e incluso le aplaude, maravillada. Terminan cerca de las tres de la mañana y, aunque Sougo vive cerca, se niega a regresar a su casa.

—He dejado la llave.

Kagura no sabe si está mintiendo o no, pero acepta a regañadientes que se quede a dormir. Como Gintoki no sabe que él ha estado allí hasta esa hora, Kagura no quiere arriesgarse a que se entere por la mañana, la desherede y la castigue por otros veinte meses más. Le da un montón de cobijas para que duerma en el piso de su habitación y lo amenaza con castrarlo si se atreve a poner un sólo dedo encima de ella. Él está de acuerdo porque: " _nadie quiere tocar los pechos de una tabla_ " y " _los monstruos no son atractivos_ ". Kagura quiere golpearlo por insolente, pero decide que así es mejor y se acurruca entre sus sábanas, de espaldas a él.

Ella despierta a las cinco de la mañana porque quiere hacer pipí y se da cuenta de que ha amanecido a su lado: se ha caído de la cama otra vez.

 **iv. juventud**

Kagura se apoya en el hombro de Sougo porque está demasiado borracha y no puede andar sola. Ha sido la despedida de soltera de Tsuu Terakado, la (inesperadamente) prometida de su primo Shinpachi, y ella dejó hasta el alma en el bar que rentaron. Ella no lo sabe, pero han llamado a Sougo porque es el último número que ella ha marcado en todo el día y alguna graciosilla ha asumido que es su novio.

Él la sube a empujones en su auto y maneja hasta su casa sólo para darse cuenta de que la bolsa de Kagura se ha quedado en el bar y Okita maldice a su suerte. Intenta llamar a su padre pero se arrepiente a los dos segundos. Está seguro de que le montará una escena y él no tiene necesidad de ello. Ni siquiera tiene necesidad de regresar a Kagura hasta su casa.

La lleva a su propio apartamento, la ayuda a vomitar en su excusado y le cambia la apestosa ropa que lleva encima. Al menos la mayoría. Le pone una de sus camisas y sus bóxers; se queda mirándola por muchos minutos con un montón de cosas corriendo por su mente, muchas de las cuales no debería estar pensando en ese momento. Al final, la lanza sobre un montón de frazadas que ha acomodado en el suelo de su habitación (no va a dejarle su cama) y sale de ahí para tomar aire fresco a la calle y termina durmiendo en el sofá.

Incluso aunque Kagura esté en el suelo, no puede dormir en la misma habitación que ella.

 **v. madurez**

Kagura llega harta de su 'viaje de negocios' y comienza a desnudarse desde la puerta de la casa. Deja la maleta en la entrada, lanza las botas hacia un lado y, aunque está frío, su abrigo es arrojado hacia otra parte. Son las cuatro de la mañana y no tiene ganas de bañarse, mucho menos de desempacar. Con los ojos llenos de sueño va a tientas en la oscuridad hasta el cuarto y se arroja en su lado de la cama. Jala las cobijas y se acurruca entre _sus_ brazos, que la reciben casi sonámbulos.

Ese viaje ha sido una mierda, andando de arriba hacia abajo en una ciudad desconocida, hablando con personas con las que no quería hablar y siendo más permisiva de lo que acostumbraba. Había estado durmiendo mal todos esos días y las ojeras en sus ojos la delataban. Pero ya no más.

Al lado de Sougo siempre puede descansar todo lo que quiera.

(Ella sólo duerme bien entre sus brazos).

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **TODOS CANTEN CONMIGO: When there** **'s trouble you know who to call… TEEN TITANS!** **From their tower, they can see it all** **… TEEN TITANS!**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
